life_is_strangefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Victoria Chase
Victoria Maribeth Chase (urodzona 14 sierpnia 1995) – uczennica Akademii Blackwell. Przyjaciółka Taylor Christensen i Courtney Wagner. Jeżeli doprowadziliśmy do tego, że Victoria znajduje się razem z Max w Ciemni, zostaje uratowana przez Davida Madsena, i obojgu udaje się przetrwać tornado dzięki temu miejscu. W innych przypadkach, i tak udaje jej się przeżyć. Nawet jeśli poświęciliśmy Arcadia Bay, w 2017 roku dowiadujemy się, że przeżyła. Osobowość Bogata, snobistyczna oraz arogancka - te trzy słowa w zupełności mogą opisać charakter Victorii. Nieustannie chwali się drogą odzieżą, oraz poziomem jej sprzętu fotograficznego. Max często czuje się zazdrosna o jej dobytek. Victoria uwielbia plotkować, jest stereotypową zdzirowatą królową pszczół występującą w Blackwell. Znana jest z czepiania się Maxine, oraz z bycia troszkę "dramatyczną". Hayden wspomina, że Victoria zachowuje się zabawnie będąc odurzona. Możemy odkryć że Victoria posiada sekret - jest geekiem. Wynika to z kolekcjonerskiej figurki znajdującej się w jej pokoju w odcinku "Teoria chaosu". Wydaje się być również dość pilną uczennicą, co można wywnioskować z jej wysokiej średniej oraz z wiedzy okazywanej podczas lekcji Marka Jeffersona. Jest ambitna. Wysłała nawet swoje zdjęcie z prośbą o wystawienie go w Kroft Gallery, ale niestety, została odrzucona. Victoria podziwia pana Jeffersona, wskazują na to jego dzieła znajdujące się w jej pokoju, oraz niekontrolowany flirt. Prawdopodobnie bierze udział w wydarzeniach organizowanych w Bean Hip Cafe, świadczy o tym ulotka, znaleziona w jej pokoju, informująca o wystawie prac Jeffersona w tejże kawiarni. Biografia Wydarzenia sprzed gry Victoria Maribeth Chase urodziła się 14 sierpnia 1995 roku w zamożnej rodzinie. Jej rodzice są w posiadaniu "Chase Space", czyli ich własnej galerii sztuki w Arcadia Bay. W 2009 roku Victoria była na wystawie prac Marka Jeffersona w Bean Hip Cafe. Kupiła tam również książkę z jego pracami. Przed zakończeniem 2013 roku trafiła do Akademii Blackwell, żeby uczęszczać na zajęcia fotografii Marka Jeffersona. Od razu zaczęła pałać nienawiścią względem Max. Jest jedną z przewodniczących Klubu Vortex. Mimo że jest głową grupy, nie przyjaźni się ze wszystkimi członkami klubu. Trzyma się z Courtney, Taylor, rodziną Nathana Prescotta jak i z nim samym. Marząc o karierze fotografa, wysłała swoje portfolio do galerii "Kroft Gallery". Niestety galeria odrzuciła jej fotografię mówiąc, że na razie nie potrzebują tych zdjęć. Kiedy Pan Jefferson ogłosił konkurs "Zwyczajny bohater", od razu zgłosiła do niego swoje zdjęcia. W epizodzie czwartym, Victoria wygrywa ten konkurs. Victoria była na imprezie Vortex Klubu, na której Kate Marsh została odurzona. Razem z koleżankami szydziły z jej stanu i nakręciły film gdzie nieświadoma niczego młoda dziewczyna całuje kilku chłopaków. Victoria wrzuciła film do internetu i rozprzestrzeniła go po całej szkole z myślą o upokorzeniu Kate. Na dodatek Victoria powiedziała Juliet, że jej chłopak, Zachary, kręci z Daną. Max mogła wtedy wydrukować e-maila, którego Victoria wysłała Taylor, który udowadnia jej kłamstwo i pokazać to Juliet. Wydarzenia po grze Victoria jest jedną z niewielu ocalałych z masakry w Arcadia Bay (wg Davida Madsena). W zależności od wyboru gracza, jeżeli doprowadziliśmy ją do Ciemni, ocalona zostaje właśnie przez Davida, a dzięki idealnemu schronieniu, obojgu udało się przeżyć. Jeżeli poświęciliśmy Arcadię, ale nie doprowadziliśmy jej do Ciemni, i tak dowiadujemy się 3 lipca 2017 roku, że udało jej się przeżyć. W Live is Strange 2, po wyborze Scarifice Arcadia Bay, możemy znaleźć w przyczepie Davida w Arizonie list od Victorii zaadresowany do niego. Victoria wspomina im, że ocalała dzięki Markowi Jeffersonowi, lecz wyraźnie było to sarkastyczne. Z listu wnioskować możemy również, że podejście Victorii do Chloe i Max również się zmieniło. Zaznacza ona, że ma nadzieję, że dziewczyny wciąż dotrzymują mu towarzystwa, i że są zgraną ekipą. Wnioskować po tym można, że przez jakiś czas, po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części gry David podróżował razem z Chloe i Max. Victoria w liście mówi również, że wciąż ma koszmary i chodzi na terapię. Jest też wdzięczna Davidowi za ocalenie. Wspomina, że będzie mu wdzięczna do końca życia, oraz oferuje wszelką potrzebną mu pomoc. Jeśli zaś poświęciliśmy Chloe, w przyczepie Davida nie znajdziemy listu od Victorii. Nie wiadomo co się z nią wtedy dzieje, ale prawdopodobnie przeżyła, tak jak i całe Arcadia Bay. Zamiast jej listu wtedy, znajdujemy zdjęcie Nathana Prescotta, z 8 października 2013 roku (dzień po zabiciu przez niego Chloe, zdjęcie jest prawdopodobnie z akt policyjnych). Środowisko Victoria pochodzi z bardzo bogatego środowiska, tak jak Nathan. Jej rodzice posiadają "Chase Space" - miejsce, przez które Max jest pod wrażeniem. Wiemy, że ma aspiracje, by w przyszłości pracować w przemyśle mody. Victoria jest znaczącym członkiem Klubu Vortex. Posiada uraz względem Rachel Amber. Wskazuje na to zniszczony plakat zaginionej Rachel znajdujący się w pokoju Victorii. Mimo to Hayden mówi, że Victoria szanowała Rachel, nawet jeśli tego nie ukazywała. Wiemy, że obie uczęszczały na imprezy Klubu Vortex. Victoria ma kosztowny gust, nosi markowe ciuchy od Diora, czy też Givenchy. Ciekawostki * Jej numer pokoju w dziewczęcym dormitorium to 221. * W epizodzie trzecim można znaleźć paragon, a na nim imię urzędnika "Amelia Pond". Jest to odniesienie do znanego serialu "Doctor Who". * Możliwe, że nadanie imienia Victorii przez twórców gry nie jest przypadkowe. Być może jest to ukłon w stronę twórcy serialu "Buffy: Postrach wampirów", gdzie jedna z głównych bohaterek nazywa się "Chase". * Według konta na Facebooku Victorii ma ona 857 znajomych i 1126 obserwujących. * Drugie imię Victorii to Maribeth. * Victoria pali papierosy. Paczkę jej papierosów można znaleźć w epizodzie "Teoria chaosu". * Victoria jest jedyną oprócz Max grywalną postacią w grze. Jest to możliwe w ostatnim 5 epizodzie podczas koszmaru Max. * Victoria jest znacznie wyższa od Max. * Przyglądając się dokładnie aparatowi telefonicznemu Victorii podczas próby samobójczej Kate w 2 epizodzie można zauwazyć iż Victoria nie tylko robi zdjęcia. Czerwona kropka w lewej górnej części aparatu wskazuję iż również nagrywa ona aparatem zdarzenie próby samobójczej koleżanki. * W 3 epizodzie w jej pokoju znajduje się świecąca w ciemności figurka. W koszu na śmieci można znaleźć pudełko po niej, które to zawiera ukryte odniesienie. Jest ono zrozumiałe wyłacznie dzięki połączeniu języka chińskiego oraz angielskiego. Z przodu jedyne zrozumiałe słowa które można odczytać to - My, Bluberry, and 之夜. Można to przetłumaczyc jako "My Bluberry('s) Night". Uważa się iż jest to odniesienie do filmu chińsko - francuskiego " ''My Blueberry Nights" ( ''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Blueberry_Nights ). Byc może członkowie Dontnod sa fanami tego filmu. * W epizodzie pierwszym, jeżeli Max pocieszyła przed wejściem do dormitorium na schodach Wiktorię, można po wejsciu do jej pokoju w laptopie należącym do niej odnaleźć informację dotyczącą "ładnego" zdjęcia, które zostało zrobione i wgrane do komputera zamiast upokarzającego zdjęcia Max. W starszej wersji plików z gry znajduje się informacja że zdjęcie to nazywa się "Endless Day" - "Niekończący się dzień". Kategoria:Postacie de:Victoria Chase en:Victoria Chase es:Victoria Chase fr:Victoria Chase pt-br:Victoria Chase ru:Виктория Чейз Kategoria:Żeńskie Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z losem Zależnym od Decyzji